The present invention generally relates to a self-mailer and/or a method for mailing correspondence and/or articles via a special service, such as, for example, priority mail, certified mail, critical mail and/or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foldable self-mailer that may have an interior portion that may provide space for printing a communication thereon prior to folding, assembling and/or sealing the self-mailer for deposit with a postal carrier or a parcel carrier. The interior portion of the self-mailer may have a pocket that may be used, if needed, for holding and/or mailing documents, envelopes, forms, checks and/or the like via the special service.
It is, of course, generally known to mail correspondence and/or articles requiring special services for delivery of the article, such as certified mail, registered mail, priority mail, first class mail, critical mail, insured mail, COD, return receipt for merchandise and/or the like. For example, the U.S. Postal Service provides certified mail service and registered mail service for priority mail and for first class mail. For certified mail, the U.S. Postal Service provides both proof of deposit, proof of delivery, and online tracking using a tracking number or a unique article ID. For certified mail, the U.S. Postal Service obtains a signature of the recipient at the time of delivery which the U.S. Postal Service electronically stores in U.S. Postal Service records and which may be retrieved by the sender. Registered mail may be used for highly valuable and/or irreplaceable items. For registered mail, the U.S. Postal Service transports the mail separately from other mail in locked containers. Registered mail includes tracking services and insurance is available for the items being transported. The U.S. Postal Service has proposed critical mail as an affordable special service alternative to priority mail. As proposed, critical mail service also provides proof of deposit, proof of delivery, recipient signature confirmation and online tracking using the tracking number and/or the unique article ID.
Known components and methods for assembling a mailer for mailing correspondence and/or articles requiring special services have multiple, separate components requiring attachment to an exterior of an envelope for the special services delivery of the correspondence and/or the articles.
A postal employee typically receives an envelope from a customer for mailing the correspondence and/or the articles via the special service. The postal employee then requires the customer to attach or otherwise provide the envelope with a permanent seal or label indicating that the envelope requires delivery and/or tracking by the special service. The postal employee must ensure that all appropriate labels and documents are both stocked and available for use and are completed and affixed to the envelope prior to delivery of the article. Such a procedure is both complex and time-consuming, as well as labor intensive. Further, the procedure may be confusing to the customer mailing the correspondence.
Further, neither the existing special service envelopes nor the procedure allows the customer to print correspondence directly upon an interior of the special service mailing envelope. The procedure requires that the customer provides the correspondence on separate paper for insertion within the special service envelope which may create unnecessary waste. Moreover, the procedure may be time consuming for customers who are mailing mass quantities of correspondence and/or articles via special services. Of course, it should be understood that an envelope being prepared for mailing by special services may be prepared by any individual, not just a postal employee. Additionally, the envelope may be prepared by the individual in advance of the time of deposit with the postal carrier. Preparing an envelope for mailing by special services prior to deposit with the postal employee saves time for both the customer and the postal employee.
A need, therefore, exists for a self-mailer and/or a method for mailing correspondence and/or articles via a special service, such as, for example, priority mail, certified mail, critical mail and/or the like. Further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may allow a customer to print correspondence, addresses, postage and/or the like directly on the self-mailer prior to assembly, sealing and deposit with the postal carrier. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may have a pocket that may be used, if needed, to mail articles, such as, for example, papers, documents, checks, forms and/or the like via the special service. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may be permanently sealed prior to mailing via the special service. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may be intuitive and easy to use by a customer requiring a special services mailing assembly. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may not require special equipment, such as, for example, a folder, a sealer and/or the like to prepare the self-mailer for mailing. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may be assembled for mailing at, for example, one desk or one workstation. Still further, a need exists for a self-mailer and/or a method that may be intuitive and easy to open by a recipient.